codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Persian Charlie/Transcript
Cutscene USS Theodore Roosevelt is seen swimming. US Marines get ready to deploy with helicopters. Sgt.Raul Jackson checks the magazine of M4A1. Lt.Vasquez stands up as soon as he started reporting. Lt.Vasquez:'Marines, listen up. Illuminati Forces had taken control of Petrol Pipelines. They had already seized ICBM Launch Sites. Second Cold War has begun. US Military Intelligence stated that Illuminati Forces were in Middle East. Even possibly Aprile. Our mission is to find and capture Aprile. Later, to find out who she is. But we can be more careful for not killin' her. Any questions? '''Sgt.Jackson:'Let's do this, Lieutenant. US Helicopters take off from aircraft carriers and fly past Persian Gulf. '''Charlie August, 07:42:45 Saudi Arabia Jackson Marine Division The Blackhawks and Sea Knights fly past the edge of desert as Humvees do the same. An RPG is fired on Marines but one of the Blackhawks fires on, killing. Jackson:(to himself) I don't like to fight in Middle East again. Because we got everyone killed with no seperation. But this time... It's a different war... with official reason. The choppers arrive at LZ. Lt.Vasquez:'Jackson. We are at LZ. Fast-rope down! ''The Marines(including Jackson) rappel down from choppers. Sea Knights are seen landing as Marines go out. 'Sgt.Jackson:'2nd Marine Division on us to the first target building. So let's advance! 'Lt.Vasquez:'Jackson. The only one who gives order is me. 'Sgt.Jackson:'Sorry, Lieutenant. I'm just trying to head them. They move in to the target building. 'Lt.Vasquez:'There's the target building. Left side door breach! Stack up! They stack up at the door. Sergeant Jackson kicks up the door to be breached and kills two enemies. 'Sgt.Jackson:'Clear, sir! You can engage. 'Lt.Vasquez:'Well done, buddy. You are a natural QRS. 'Cpl.Hammer:'Yeah, Vasquez. He is... 'Sgt.Jackson:'Thanks, buddies. They are moving down the stairs to the machine room. 'Lt.Vasquez:'Jackson, take point. Sgt.Jackson takes point and engages enemies. The room is clear and Marines stack up by the door to the next room. 'Lt.Vasquez:'Throw a conclussion grenade. Jackson tosses a Conclussion Grenade and clears it. 'Sgt.Jackson:'Building is clear. No sign or ID of Aprile here. 'Lt.Vasquez:'HQ, this is Red Dog. Press building is secure. Negative Precious Cargo, repeat, she's not here. 'Warlord:'Roger, Red Dog. She must be escaped to TV Station. Search her in there. '''Lt.Vasquez:(to Marines) Heads up! We must go to the TV Station. She may be in there. We must hurry so we have zero time to waste. Move out. They fight through the maze of streets and make their way to TV Station. 'Sgt.Jackson:'Target building is in sight. The Marines stack up at the door. Jackson kicks up the door. 'Lt.Vasquez:'Go go go! They move into the building and encounter some enemies in the halls. They enter the central news and engage more hostiles. They clear up and move forward. 'Lt.Vasquez:'Move up! Aprile Nemici should be on the second floor. Ssgt.Griggs and his team come out from foyer. 'Ssgt.Griggs:'Have you found her? 'Sgt.Jackson:'No. But we will. 'Lt.Vasquez:'Allright. Stay frosty. They move up the rooftop and enter into the second floor. Marines stack up again and Jackson breachs the door at one more time. 'Sgt.Jackson:'Sir. Aprile Nemici is never here. The broadcast is a recording. 'Ssgt.Griggs:'Yeah. Score one loss for military intelligence. 'Lt.Vasquez:'Griggs, turn that off. 'Ssgt.Griggs:'Roger that. Griggs turns off the broadcast reproting and puts on a rap song named "Just a lit bit". 'Lt.Vasquez:'HQ, this is Red Dog. TV Station is secure. No sign of Aprile. We have not found her anywhere. 'Sgt.Jackson:'Is it 50 Cent's song, Griggs? 'Lt.Vasquez:'Roger that. Out. (To Marines) Marines! Rally up! We have some news. We are movin' out. Let's go. Category:Call of Duty: Time and Fate/Transcipt